Deadly Obsession
by Jason Kreuger Myers
Summary: AU of my TAI story. After 5 years, the campers are gathered for a reunion. However, an uninvited guest has come as well and he's missed them all so dearly
1. Beginning

Disclaimer - The rights of Total Drama Island and its characters belong to Teletoon, Cartoon Network, and all those associated with the show. I do however own OC's that will appear.

HELLO ALL! To those unaware, my name is Jason Kreuger Myers, writer of the fanfiction story Total Alternate Island, which has been completed and will move onto the second season. However, in this story, it is an AU universe where the campers were in only 1 season. In my profile page is a trailer detailing this fic that I posted a WHILE ago. Now that the SUMMER is here and classes, for the most part, are over until Sept, I will try to dedicate some time to this dab at horror fiction.

Sorry if it seems slow, but this is a prologue and not going to jump IMMEDIATELY into the action. I want to build it up before the body count starts, like a good horror movie should

Summary- It's been 5 years since the end of the Total Drama Island series, known for only 1 season due to the...circumstances surrounding the end and the host. Trying to bury the horror, former contestant Lindsay is trying her best to forget what happened and has since married her boyfriend Cody from the same show. Now trying to build a life, she has received a envelope detailing a reunion with the cast, some of whom she hasn't seen since the series ending. Despite the dark memories, she and Cody went to the reunion.

But...

Unknown to them a figure would return from the past. A figure with a...

**_Deadly Obsession_**

* * *

(Hollow Prison)

The maximum security prison cast an eerie scene across the country side, with nothing surrounding it but forests and snow in the deepest part of Canada. Patrolling it's outside in the weather, the guards looked around in boredom, confident in the security of the prison. Currently, they were cursing their luck as a rain storm was approaching them, seeming to hit within a half hour.

Within the prison, there was nothing but brick and stone within the halls. The lights occasionally flickered while taunts were usually heard between prisoners between jail cells. Near the center of the prison, two guards were patrolling near a certain area of the prison that was unofficially called the 'Hollow Ward' with those prisoners who were said to be...crazier than the other inmates.

As the two walked, the older one turned to the new guard "so been here a week huh?"

With a nod, the other guard nodded "yeah, transferred in after that last guard was attacked."

"You poor bastard." The older guard grinned "name's Gary."

"Lewis."

Gary's face turned solemn "so listen, this side of the prison is considered the most dangerous area. Believe me, it's a fucking miracle these guys aren't in the psych ward." He started to gesture to each cell they passed, covered with a large plate of reinforced glass extending from top to bottom.

"That one's 'Wolfman' Edward Marick, howls every full moon and killed 9 people, thinking he's a werewolf." He gestured to a shivering muscled man with a wild haircut, sitting in the corner.

With another gesture towards another cell, with a kneeling bald man covered in tattoos, he continued with a grim tone "he's Samuel Bennict, raped 7 woman cause he thought one of them would father a child with him that would become the next Messiah or some other crap."

Gary, with Eric soon stopping then got to the end, where the last figure, a white man in what looked like his very early 30's, was just staring coldly into the glass. He had a short cut hair, a trimmed beard, and cold eyes with a hint of arrogance, wearing like the others the standard orange garb.

The inside of the cell was unique in that one cell wall had some newspaper clippings, some of which read.

**_'Local Reality Host Arrested.'_**

**_'Show Canceled to Controversy Surrounding End.'  
_**

**_'New Fashion Line Opened.'  
_**

**_'Reality Show Sweethearts Married.'  
_**

This one had a big X drawn on it.

The new guard paused "whose he?"

Smirking, Gary gestured "why, meet Hollow Prison's little celebrity. He actually was real well known and hosted a reality show. My daughter was a huge fan of it." He then frowned "until this nut went off and killed 1 of the parents of the contestants."

The nervous guard studied the staring prisoner, whom just stared outwards without any sign of acknowledgment to the two as if in a trance, then his eyes widened "you mean he's..."

With a nod, the veteran tapped his nightstick on the glass "yo pretty boy."

The eyes flickered and looked at the guard with a empty smile.

"Soooo, heard about the reunion taking place in a few days?"

The prisoner just stared at him.

"Huh, guess you did." Gary shrugged "well, it might have been nice to see them, but unfortunately your ass is still locked up. Must have really stunk to see 'her' get married huh?"

The prisoner didn't move, still holding that smile.

Eric looked nervously "um sir, is that a good idea?"

Gary grinned "don't worry, since the day he arrived 5 years back, this little punk hasn't said a word." He looked back at the staring prisoner for a moment without fear, then looked back "so you have to patrol this hall for the next hour until my break's over."

Eric looked at the standing still prisoner, then back "alone?"

"Don't worry, I've done this dozens of times myself for years. Just keep an eye out for anything suspicious and use your radio if anything looks strange." He then handed him a key "this opens all cells for this block. DO NOT lose it understand. Security gave this to us in we need to open a cell if one of the inmates has a heart attack or something. But...just wait a few minutes in case their faking."

Eric gulped slightly "yes sir."

Patting his shoulder, Gary smiled "good man." With that, he walked down the hall whistling casually.

Eric looked at the prisoner, who just glanced at him and smirked even wider.

With that the guard started to walk to the end of the hall and back, trying to ignore the last prisoner.

Outside, the storm was kicking in fiercely, buffeting the walls with wind and rain, with lightening striking and thunder booming.

Soon, after a few walks, Eric heard it.

"Hey."

Eric looked shockingly at the 'famous' prisoner, who was grinning a semi yellowed grin "I have a question."

"Y-y-your talking."

Shrugging, the prisoner mumbled "of course I do..._dude._" He snorted, as if remembering something from his past "now anyway, back to the question. Did you ever want to be famous?"

Eric mumbled unsure "um...sure?"

"Of course, we _all _want to be famous." Sighing adoringly, he continued almost trance like, staring to pace the cell "being famous...it was so..._beautiful. _I could mess with people, I could do whatever I wanted, and I met..._her. _Oh she was so beautiful, so...pure. So innocent and sweet, like an angel made flesh. Our love was separated by the cruel hand of buffoons, but...like the tale of Romeo and Juliet we'll be together again. After all, like our eventual wedding vows will say _till **death **do us_ _part._"

He then scowled and changed the subject " and those other ungrateful idiots. _I_ made them famous, _I_ made them stars, _I_ brought them together, and yet I received no credit, no thanks, just hate and scorn for pursing my true love. I got no cards, no visits, _nothing_. After all I've done for those ungrateful pieces of shit, after improving their lives making them famous, **_THIS_ **was the thanks I got?" He gestured around him madly.

Eric shook his head "I shouldn't be talking to you."

Chuckling, the inmate replied "oh it's no trouble. Gary broke it all the time, always taunting us loons. But, lately I've been thinking."

Every part of him _screamed _to ignore him, but Eric gulped nervously "about what?"

The inmate grinned "what to do when I arrive for the reunion. I missed my campers _soooo_ **much.**"

At that moment, a roar of thunder shook the prison.

The lights went out and the inmates started yelling in panic and banging the glass.

Eric gasped and looked down the blackened hall, calling his radio "hello?"

"Guard unit 181, standby. We checked the systems and part of it looks fried, the cameras and lights were knocked out. Check the cells, have any of them opened?"

Eric fumbled with his flashlight and shined it down the hall. It appeared none of them had been opened. He shouted "OK SETTLE DOWN!"

"All units, wait a moment. The generator is running and the lights should be coming on in 3...2...1."

After a few flickers, the lights went off with a loud thunk.

Eric checked the hall and saw no one leaving, although a few still pressed their faces to the glass, wondering what happened.

Letting out a sigh, he looked to the side to the cell next to him.

It was empty.

Eyes widening with horror, he saw a loose metal vent, chipped away from months of use, open.

Before he could say anything, a hand grabbed him from behind and stabbed him in the neck repeatedly with a sharpened brush.

The blood started to run as Eric tried to call for help, but he soon couldn't respond as he fell to the ground. Weakly trying to go for his gun, he saw the inmate stand over him with a smirk "that's why I like to read the newspaper. The weather reports are quite interesting."

He then stabbed the guard in the left eye. The guard twitched and soon lied on the ground, very still.

The radio came on "unit 181, be advised. The storm still knocked down the camera grid, so exercise extreme caution in that cell block."

Calmly taking off his clothes, the inmate started to put on the outfit of the guard and took the key from him.

"Unit 181?"

After a minute of fast changing, the 'guard' started to walk down the hall, whistling under his tone.

By the time he got outside to the roaring storm via one of the emergency exits, he started to sing under his breath.

_"I wanna be..._

_"I wanna be...  
_

_"Famous."_

It would only take 15 minutes before he found the new guard inside the cell bloodied, in prisoners orange, and above all else, dead.

The word was soon sent out.

Former reality host Chris Mclean escaped from Hollow Prison.

* * *

Well?

I've started this little escapade. It will be a few chapters before the killings start, but bear with me any fans of TAI.

Anyway, will update when I can.

Remember, READ AND REVIEW!


	2. News

Disclaimer - The rights of Total Drama Island and its characters belong to Teletoon, Cartoon Network, and all those associated with the show. I do however own the OC's that will appear in this story.

Well, time to continue this story! I know it's been a WHILE!

Remember, Lindsay and Cody are the main couple and the fic focus's mostly on them.

* * *

_The two layed side by side in their bed. The woman let out a breath as she rolled to her husband and opened her eyes._

_Only to see him with his throat slashed._

_"AAAH!" She shot out of bed and landed on the ground with a thud, to see a shadow standing across from her on the other side of the room.  
_

_"Oh my sweet. My soul." The shadow whispered.  
_

_"No...you can't be here! You CAN'T!" She screamed.  
_

_"I told you, no one can keep us apart my love. **No one.**"  
_

_He came forward, raising his bloodstained knife in the air.  
_

In the middle of the night, a small neighborhood was completely quiet, with no signs of life anywhere. All was quiet and peaceful until...

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" A scream was heard cutting across the night in one of the larger houses on the block.

Inside one of the houses, a young blond woman is sitting up in her bed, panting heavily. After a few moments of this, the man sleeping next to her turned on the light next to their bed "honey, are you OK?"

She shook her head with a grimace "um...I'm fine sweetie. Just a bad dream."

Her husband frowned "was it _that_ dream again?"

"Maybe?"

"Honey..."

She stepped out of bed "I'll just get a glass of water. I'll be back soon."

After a few seconds, he nodded reluctantly "well, alright."

She walked downstairs as quietly as she could, turning on the lights and pouring herself a glass. She sighed as she slowly sat down.

Lindsay Page, known for being one of the contestants of Total Drama Island, notorious for it's drama, challenges, and the...ending, took a sip of water and with another sigh, she layed her head on the counter in dismay.

_'I thought they had stopped, it's been 3 months since the last one.' _She just wished it would go away. She had a man she cared about, only marrying him 8 months ago, good friends, a job she adored, and this still hovered over her. There were times she wish she never heard of that show, but she knew that if she never joined, she wouldn't have met her friends and future husband.

Hearing a noise behind her, she yelped and turned around. She sighed only seeing that it was her husband. Cody stepped in and sat next to his wife "nightmare again?"

The blond teared up and nodded "uh huh."

He wrapped his arms around her, causing her to start sniffing "there there."

Lindsay sniffed and rubber her nose "I'm sorry. I thought I was over this."

"It's not something anyone can just forget Linds." Cody replied gently.

"I know." Lindsay slowly stood up "I just...need a moment. I'll be back shortly."

"If your sure..." Cody nodded once and hesitantly made his way back upstairs.

Lindsay let out a sigh and drank some water. She soon followed a few minutes later, unaware of the figure lurking just outside the house.

* * *

(Next Morning)

At the dinner table again, except this time with sunlight pouring in through the windows. The two sat across from each other with Lindsay seemingly recovered from the nightmare from that night.

"Bills, ads, more bills. Another proposal." Lindsay muttered as she leafed through the mail.

Cody grumbled "not another one."

Lindsay giggled "aw come on Cody. It's sorta sweet...in a weird way."

"They just don't get that your married." Cody shook his head in irritation "it's like it goes into one ear and out the other."

"Now don't be like that." Lindsay chastised, waving a finger "you have your own fans. Like that Sierra girl."

Cody shivered "no thanks. Hopefully, she doesn't get out of that asylum after violating the restraining order."

His wife just giggled while looking at the last piece of mail in the pile. She frowned as she opened it up and read it to herself.

"Honey, something wrong?"

She wordlessly handed him the envelope, which he read silently to himself.

_Dear Insert Contestants Name Here_

_You are cordially invited for the TDI reunion taking place at the new Sunset Hotel in Toronto! The reunion will take place 3 days from now and all of your former campers will attend.  
_

_See what they have been up to for the past 5 years since the show's ending.  
_

_Formal wear is encouraged.  
_

_Attendance is at 8:00 PM sharp.  
_

Cody looked up to see that Lindsay was looking outside with a despondent look on her features. He walked up and put a hand on her shoulder "are you OK?"

"...No." Lindsay sniffed "I just want to forget about what happened."

"It wasn't all bad." Cody tried to comfort her "we never would have met."

"Well...true." Lindsay wiped away at her eyes "and I did want to see Gwen and the others."

Lindsay sighed "I don't know. That should be in the past."

"Lindsay look." Cody sat next to her "you have to face what happened at some point." At her annoyed look, he hastily said "I'm not saying you run away. I'm suggesting you have fun. Like you said, it would be nice to see the others again."

The blonde looked down for a few moments until she reluctantly nodded "OK."

"I promise." He held her hand "It'll be fun."

* * *

Yeah, he'll regret those words soon enough.

Next chapter will show the campers and the hotel where the reunion is.

I know, it's been a LONG time and not much has happened.

But I'll try to continue this AU.

Anyway...SAYONARA!


End file.
